


On these seas, we will never be lost

by SummersMadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, POC:Bokuto, travel the world in a small ass boat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersMadness/pseuds/SummersMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the lives of Kuroo and Bokuto as the travel they world on a small sail boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On these seas, we will never be lost

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so yeah, this is honestly just a really small drabble.....
> 
> i hope you like it?

It was slow, the way they started out. At first it was just interlocked pinkies and brushing shoulders, gentle smiles and sneaked glances. But as they went on, weeks turning into months, months into years, they slowly became closer. Rather than interlocked pinkies, it was tangled legs, and brushing shoulders became the brush of lips on skin. They spent nights on the ocean, the windows open, the salty air settling heavy on hot skin. They moved together, no longer two human beings, but one whole entity, banished from their homes because of their forbidden love. Their cries as they climbed, peaked, fell, echoed within the walls of their small boat, and after cleaning themselves, they went above, to the deck.

“Tetsu?” Calloused fingers reached out, and Tetsurou stepped into the waiting arms of his lover. He practically purred as the shorter man curled into his chest. Weeks spent on the ocean had given his already dark skin an almost golden glow, and Tetsurou thanked the gods above for allowing him to see such beauty under the kiss of moonlight. Silver hair shone under the soft light, and small braids with charms from different countries adorned the small mans skull.

“Tetsu, where are we going now?” The words were mumbled, lips brushing softly across Tetsurou’s throat, followed by gentle nips. His fingers tangled themselves into silver hair, and Tetsurou’s head fell back. “How about Sri Lanka? That ought to be a pretty place.” Bokuto hummed in approval, and kissed his way down the taller mans stomach, stopping at every scar earned from odd jobs taken on along the way to pay for the next trip onto the water. Tetsurou shivered as the breeze chilled his sweat slicked skin. He drug Bokutos face back up to his own, licked his way into his mouth. When they pulled away, Tetsurou disappeared below deck, coming back up with various blankets and pillows, laying them out on the deck in a makeshift pallet. Bokuto hooted, throwing himself onto the pallet and motioning for Tetsurou to join him. They huddled under the blankets, hidden from the world but bare to each other, and kissed sweet nothings into each others skin until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I know this was really short, sooooo, come scream at me on tumblr: @summersmadness


End file.
